Kirby and the Cave of Ice
by KirbyLinkZelda
Summary: Well, it's about Kirby. Saving Tiff. Read. And reveiw. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Very Beginning

KIRBY AND THE CAVE OF ICE

CHAPTER #1

In this story, Kirby is like 20,000 years old so that means that Kirby is like nineteen human years. Just remember that, okay. On to the story. Your gonna love it.

"Hah, now I can have all the minions I want." A dark figure said.

"But Master, if you make too many, they could overthrow you." A large figure said.

"Quiet! I think I know how to use a cloning machine!" The dark figure replied.

"But, Master! If you make too many," The large figure said.

"Enough! Get out of my sight!" "But Master!" "Now!" "Yes Master."

Kirby woke with a start. Kirby was in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. It said eight o'clock.

"Oh no! I'm late for the Popstar's Best Dancer auditions!" Kirby said. He got out of bed and ran out the door.

"Wait, I forgot my flame hat!" He said aggravated. He ran back to the house and grabbed the hat. He then ran out the door.

He was running when he accidentally ran into a Waddle Officer.

"Kirby! You should not be out here! A busy event is happening!" The officer said.

"Right! I know that! The Popstar's Best Dancer auditions! I gotta go!" Kirby replied.

"No! Those auditions were cancelled! Go home, now!" The officer commanded. Kirby was forced to go home. Kirby knew something was wrong! Why would be denied access to a thing that anyone could go to? Kirby had to find out.

When Kirby arrived home, there was a note on his kitchen table.

"Dear Kirby, come to my house. We have to talk. Tiff." The note read.

When Kirby read the note he ran straight to Tiffany's house, still wearing the fire hat.

"Oh, Kirby! You found my note! We have to talk!" Tiff said as she led him to the sofa, "Did you try to go to the auditions?" Kirby nodded .

"I did too. A waddle officer stopped me. He knew my name, and I have never seen him before. Isn't that kind of weird?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah." Kirby replied. Tiff had a point, the officer knew his name, and Kirby never met him.

"We have to get past the officer Kirby!" Tiff said. Then Tiff pulled out two waddle dee costumes that they had used for Halloween last year.

"Kirby, put this on!" Tiff said. Kirby quickly dressed in the costume and waited for Tiffany. Tiffany came out wearing a beautiful pink dress over her waddle dee costume.

"How do I look?" Tiff asked.

"You look, great!" Kirby said.

"Come on, let's go." Tiff said. They walked until they got to the spot where the officer stopped them.

"Stop you two, what is your business here?" The officer asked.

"To King Dedede's castle and what is your name?" Waddle dee Tiff asked.

"BZZZZZ CANNOT COMPUTE" The officer replied. They stood watching the officer go nuts. He wouldn't stop, so they went around him.

"Kirby, I think he is a robot." Tiff explained.

"Yeah, I do to. Come on we have to go to the town square." Kirby said. They were walking for just a few minutes.

As they arrived, they noticed that the closer they got to the castle, the crowd of waddle dees got bigger. They had to push and shove their way through to the entrance to the castle.

"Kirby, did you notice that all the waddle dees look exactly the same?" Waddle dee Tiff asked.

"No I didn't. Hey did I ever tell you that I had a really weird dream last night?" Kirby asked.

"No, what was it?" Tiff asked.

"Okay, so I saw two people talking. One was a dark figure and one was a large figure, but not bigger than the dark figure was. So, the dark figure was talking about having a bunch of minions. Then the big figure kept calling the dark figure "Master" and it was saying not to clone minions. He said that they would take over." Kirby explained.

"Kirby, someone is about to try to take over the world! We have to stop it!" Tiff said.


	2. Inside the Castle

CHAPTER #2

They were speeding down a castle corridor, when they crashed into Rick.

"Ah, a new waddle dee! Are you here to try my new secret dish? You know that I am the new assistant cook right?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I have. I have known for the past two years." Kirby said.

"Oh, okay!" Rick replied.

"Okay, gotta go!" Tiff said as she pulled Kirby along. They had to get to the throne room. They arrived at the throne room very quickly. They looked through the small crack in the door and pressed their ears to the door. They heard talking.

"Now I can have all the minions that I want!" An oversized waddle dee said.

"But, but master, too many minions and, they could take over!" A normal sized waddle dee said.

"I don't care!" The big waddle dee replied. The large waddle dee grabbed the small waddle dee and threw him into this large machine. When he came out, he had six others just like him.

"Great it works just fine!" The big waddle dee said. They were walking towards their maser when one somehow sow Kirby and Waddle dee Tiff through the door crack.

"INTRUDER BZZZZ! EVESDROPPER! MASTER BZZZZ SHALL WE BZZZZ CHASE THEM?" One of the clones asked.

"Yes." The large waddle dee said. They slowly walked to the door. Tiff and Kirby started to run when Tiff tripped and her waddle dee head fell off.

"Kirby, I have to go get my head! Use your fire hat thingy!" Tiff yelled. Kirby's head instantly burst into flames. Kirby charged towards the clones in a huge fireball. Kirby knocked them down like bowling pins. They weren't dead, but temporarily paralyzed.

"Go Tiff!" Kirby yelled. Instead of running, Tiff ran straight into the battle, grabbed Kirby, and dragged him away until she thought they were safe.

"Tiff, you saved me. Why?" Kirby asked.

"Because, I can't let you die when we have to save the world!" Tiff replied. "We have to go! They are about to catch up with us." Tiff helped Kirby up, and they continued running. They ran until they thought that they were safe.

"Kirby, something is terribly wrong. I think that huge waddle dee wasn't a waddle dee." Tiff explained.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"Because Kirby, how could a waddle dee be that fat and live? I mean seriously, something is wrong." Tiff explained. Kirby nodded in agreement. The waddle dees somehow caught up with them.

"Tiff, sweet heart, come here." The large figure said. Now in the normal light, the figure was five times the normal size of the waddle dee beside him.

"Never, I know nothing good would come from going with you!" She screamed.

"Now Tiff, don't be so difficult. Just come here. You won't go anywhere." The large waddle dee lied. In fact, Tiff would go very far away.

"Well, okay, as long as I don't get taken anywhere." Tiff said. Tiff bravely walked up to the waddle dee.

"Hah, you are dumb. You actually fell for my trick! Hah!" The Waddle dee laughed. He grabbed Tiff and started laughing in success.

"You put down my friend!" Kirby screamed.


	3. The Waddle Dee

CHAPTER #3

Kirby was chasing after the large waddle dee to get Tiffany back.

"Kirby you will never be able to catch him unless you use your fire hat thing!" Tiff yelled. Kirby then activated the hat and turned into a blazing fireball. He was about get the waddle dee when one of the other waddle dees knocked off his fire hat.

"Hah, Kirby, you will never be able to save your friend! She will be dead by the time you get back to save her! Say goodbye Kirby! You won't see this town for a long, long time!" The large waddle dee said as he picked Kirby up, and threw him through the roof. The waddle dee threw with so much force, that he was unable to catch his breath to fly.

He flew so fast that the castle was soon a small dot on the horizon. "What is he gonna do to Tiff?" Kirby wondered.

"Let me go!" Tiff yelled back at the castle.

"Sweetheart, just calm down. You will be okay." The waddle dee explained.

"No I'm not! I heard you tell Kirby that I'm gonna die!" Tiff screamed as she tried to shake loose.

"Hmmm, I was going to make your last days wonderful, but now I have to throw you in the dungeon!" The waddle dee said.

"No! No please! Not there! I don't want to go there!" Tiff yelled as she squirmed even more.

"Too bad." The waddle dee said as he walked down the dungeon stairs. They arrived at the last cell and then Tiff was literally thrown in there. The cell door shut behind Tiff when she flew in. She didn't even try to open the cell door. She knew what happened to people that got thrown in the dungeon. They either died from starvation, went nuts from the solitude, or got attacked by rats. Tiff started to cry, when she heard a small noise. She thought she was just hearing things. She heard it again. It was a wheezing noise.

"Girl...co...come here." The voice said at the back of the cell. Tiff inched closer to it.

"Clo...closer." It said again. She got closer. Now she could see a small figure. It was a waddle dee!

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead?" Tiff asked. The waddle dee cleared its voice.

"I was thrown in here for something I didn't do." It said.

"Well, what did you do?" Tiffany asked.

"I was accused of proposing marriage to the king's daughter." The waddle dee replied.


	4. Sir Chilly's Castle

CHAPTER #4

Kirby landed quite hard after being thrown. He landed by some castle that was thousands of miles from King Dedede's castle. A chilly slid up to him.

"Hi! Welcome to Sir Chilly's castle!" The chilly said, "Do you need help? We always welcome visitors!"

"Yeah, I need a little help. My best friend is in terrible danger! I have to get back there!" Kirby said.

"Yes, please come this way!" The chilly said, without replying to Kirby's plead for help.

"Sir Chilly, we have a visitor!" The chilly explained.

"Yes yes, thank you Edward." Sir Chilly said, "Now, who are you and why are you here?"

"I was thrown from King Dedede's castle. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Kirby asked.

"Never, have I ever heard of this King Dedede. Has he been cruel? I'm always sure to be nice." Sir Chilly explained.

"No no, he was never cruel. In fact, he didn't throw me. It was an evil waddle dee."

"Sounds bad, could you take me to this "Evil Waddle Dee" you speak of?"

"No, it is too far away. I need you to help me get there." Kirby explained.

"I will help. Edward! Cindy! Get me my carriage!" Sir Chilly yelled. Kirby watched as Edward and Cindy ran in with a carriage.

"You will drive this carriage to King Dedede's castle." Sir Chilly said to the minions.

"Yes sir." They replied. Kirby and Sir Chilly jumped in to the carriage, and the minions took off.


	5. The Waddle Dee Explains

CHAPTER #5

"You proposed marriage to the king's daughter?" Tiff asked.

"Well, no. I proposed that I was going to host her wedding to Prince Dedede." He replied.

"I can see how someone could misunderstand that."

"Yes, I was thrown down here twenty years ago because of that. I have been eating the mice that crawl around in here."

"Ewwww!" Tiff said.

"But, I would like to know how King Chilly and Queen Chilly are doing. Did Prince Dedede and Princess Chuchu ever get married?" He asked.

"Who is King Chilly? Who is Princess Chuchu?" Tiff asked.

"Why, they are the most famous people in the land!" The waddle dee said.

"No, King Dedede and Meta Knight are. You know, Meta Knight, King Dedede's right- hand man?" Tiff said.

"No. I do not know. Who is this Meta Knight and King Dedede you speak of?" The waddle dee asked.

"Ugh, this will take a lot of explaining." Tiff stated.

"The Forest of Darkness is very scary! We have to prepare for weeks to go through, or we can go underground. Underground would be best!" Sir Chilly suggested.

"Oh, underground, I will only go if it is quickest. I am scared of the underground." Kirby explained.

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"I have been scared of the underground ever since that day." Kirby whimpered, "All those Maximum Tomatoes. All soggy, and... I don't want to go on. It was very terrifying. You would have been scared too."

"Okay. Let's go back to the castle." Sir Chilly said.

They arrived quickly at the castle. They packed a few essentials and strode towards the entrance to the cave.

"Cindy, Edward, stay here. It is too dangerous. Oh, and I believe that I never learned your name." Sir Chilly said.

"Ummm... my name is Kirby." Kirby replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Sir Chilly said. They walked into the door way and into darkness.

Kirby has only been underground in this area only one other time. He never came above ground so he thinks that he has never been down there. After a few hours of wandering in the darkness Sir Chilly said, "Kirby, we need light. If we don't get light, than we will be stuck down here forever!" Kirby then remembered that he had an fire hat!

"Don't worry Sir Chilly, I have something for light!" Kirby explained. He spit up a battered but still useable fire hat. Kirby put it on and it immediately started to glow.

"Good thinking Kirby!" Sir Chilly said happily. They walked until they were exhausted. They set up a temporary camp for the night.

"We will keep going in the morning." Kirby said. Sir Chilly agreed and dozed off. Kirby pulled out his Nintendo DS and played for a while.


	6. Tiff Explains

CHAPTER #6

"Meta Knight is a short fellow who plots to take over King Dedede's castle, but often fails. King Dedede is the king of a lot of stuff. They rule the castle together. Escargoon also helps out in the castle." Tiff explained.

"Ah, I've missed a lot." The waddle dee started to cry. Tiff tried to comfort him, but she couldn't.

"Look, we will get out of here somehow. Trust me. I have worked with locks for years." Tiff said. They first tried ramming the door. That didn't work. Then, Tiff took her hair clip and picked the lock. The door opened smoothly. They crept out of the cell and down the corridor.

"Do you know where the dressing room is? You know, the place where the blade knights get into their armor?" Tiff quietly asked.

"Yes I do." Waddle dee replied. He led Tiff to the dressing room and they both got into blade knight armor. Tiff walked up to a mirror and said,

"I look good in this armor!" Waddle dee nodded and told Tiff to follow him.

They walked casually down the hallway, hoping that no one could figure out that it was them. Tiff let Waddle Dee take the lead and they ended up at that evil waddle dee's room. Tiff pressed her ear to the door.

"YES MASTER, I BZZZZ WILL GO CHECK BZZZZ ON BZZZZ THE PRIZONERS." A minion said. Footsteps were coming towards the door.

"Waddle Dee guy, hide!" Tiff said. He jumped into a plant next to where Tiff was hiding.

"And by the way, my name is Sam." The waddle dee whispered to Tiff. The minion came through the door right after Sam said that. Tiff shifted in her plant and the minion looked around like he heard her. The minion shrugged and kept walking.

Once he was gone, Sam and Tiff got out of the plants and prepared to go into the throne room.

"Okay Sam, are you ready?" Tiff asked. He replied with a yes and they went up to the door. They burst into the room to find the large waddle dee asleep. Who knew that someone could fall asleep so fast?

Sam and Tiff snuck up to the large waddle dee and grabbed him. He instantly woke up.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he broke free from the grip of Tiff and Sam. He scooped them both up and sped towards the castle exit.


	7. The Cave of Ice

CHAPTER #7

Kirby had fallen asleep with his DS on, so it ran out of juice. Hs flame hat also went out.

"Kirby, turn your magic hat back on!" Sir Chilly said. Kirby attempted to turn it on, it wouldn't.

"Sir Chilly, I apologize. I cannot turn it back on. We will have to either go back, or wander around." Kirby explained. Sir Chilly thought for a minute and said that they should keep going. They packed their things and kept going.

"Look! I see a light down there!" Sir Chilly yelled. Kirby saw nothing. Sir Chilly started to run towards the mystery light. Kirby stopped walking and waited for Chilly to return. Chilly never returned.

"He was slowing me down anyways. Who needs him?" Kirby thought to himself. Kirby suddenly remembered that he had an extra battery for his DS! He stuffed the battery into his fire hat and it immediately lit up. Kirby started to look around. He saw waddle dee skeletons scattered on the floor. Then he heard a terrible shriek. He raced towards the direction the yell came from. He finally got to the source of the yell. It was Sir Chilly.

"Sir Chilly, why did you yell?" Kirby asked. Nothing had happened to him, but he was still crying.

"I know who this chilly skeleton belongs to," Sir Chilly explained, " it belongs to Queen Chilly." He continued to cry.

"So is like Queen Chilly like your best friend or something?" Kirby asked.

"No! She was my wife, when she decided to travel really far away. She promised to send letters. She said that she was going back to our original kingdom. We were kicked out of our first kingdom for no apparent reason. So, she would send letters every three days or so. Then, the letters stopped coming. We thought that she had just forgotten. The letters didn't come for a few months, by then, I was extremely worried. I had sent out my best knights, and they didn't return either. One day I received a letter from Mr. Yllihc Retae. It talked about being sorry for my loss. I wondered how it knew my address and about my wife being missing, but it didn't bother me. Then I got to the bottom of the letter, it said something very peculiar. It said, Thank you Sir Chilly, your wife tasted delicious I mean looked good enough to eat. So it took a little bit but I figured out that Yillihc Retae backwards it Chilly Eater. I sent... I... I just can't go on." He started to cry even harder at that.

"Hey, it's fine. We have to keep walking. Come on, there's a path that way. We'll be fine. Let's go." Kirby said as he walked off.

"No, I can't go. This is my wife. I can't just leave her. I'm staying here. You go on without me." Sir Chilly said, clinging to the skeleton of his wife. Kirby turned around and walked towards Sir Chilly.

"You have to come with me! You know your way around these caves! Let's go!" Kirby started to walk off.

"No, I'm staying here and not leaving. Never ever will I leave this spot. I shall wait until Chilly Eater eats me." And with that comment, Sir Chilly burst into tears, not willing to hear anything else Kirby was going to say.


End file.
